Downtown: Bus Time
by Hubert24601
Summary: fluffy oneshot that has to do with the 10th DoctorRose fluff, and DOWNTOWN ENGLAND! I hope you enjoy... Umm... kissing? I suck at summaries, so yeah. 10Rose


_**Bus Time**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeh, i don't own anything, y'know. **_

_**This is not the sequel to Tea Time, just FYI. It's its own little oneshot, so hope you enjoy! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**After the Doctor and Rose come back to Powell Estate for tea with Jackie and Mickey, they both decide to go out on a trek downtown…**_

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose Tyler bounced out of the TARDIS into the cold December air dressed in a warm black coat, comfortable jeans and her colourful scarf, her hair in two plaits.

She swung out her arms, practically hitting the Doctor in the chest as she spun around, her face uplifted to the sky. "Oh, it's so _fantastic_ to be in… 21st century England again!" she exclaimed, taking a deep breath.

"Ooh, dunno about that,' the Doctor told her, taking her hand as she stopped spinning and began walking. He looked around with a mildly uninterested look. "All pretty dull to me…" He laughed when Rose punched him playfully in the stomach, or tried to – he dodged her just in time.

"Mmm," Rose said suddenly, stopping in the sea of people just down the street. "Do you smell that?" The Doctor stopped with her.

"What?" he asked, his grin purely infectious as he tugged playfully on her hand.

"Chips! Ooh, I want chips," Rose commented and her stomach growled, as if to emphasize the point.

The Doctor laughed heartily at this, and Rose felt her heart flip a few times as she turned to look at him. The new him was definitely handsome, young and slim, with a funny brown tuft of hair that looked absolutely cute when ruffled. He was ruder, funnier, and flirtier than his old self; he had proved it to her time and time again. Rose grinned right back at him, squeezing his hand. She also knew that she definitely loved the new him. At first she just thought that it was just infatuation, a crush. But it wasn't. It certainly wasn't. It absolutely, impossibly wasn't.

"I do too," the Doctor was saying, and Rose allowed herself to get lost in his glorious smile, the smile he was aiming directly at _her_. It felt like a warm punch in the gut whenever his gaze focussed on her, and when he smiled… She could turn to mush at that smile.

"Do you have any?" Rose queried, and she grinned, knowing that he would either give his sheepish grin and shrug his shoulders or smile mischievously at her; both made her heart go warm.

He did the latter, which meant 'No, I don't have any money with which to by chips in newspapers with'.

Rose's grin widened when he winked at her, and she raised an eyebrow as she repeated the words she had said to the ninth Doctor such a long time ago… "What sort of date are you?"

The Doctor's smile widened into a grin as he nudged her hand. "Who said 'date'?"

Rose froze for a moment, realizing what she had just said. The ninth Doctor had just laughed when she had said that, not denying it, not… _not_ denying it. . She was suddenly very shy. She blushed, not saying a word as she mentally berated herself. She was, after all, still getting used to this Doctor… and what if his feelings for her had changed? What if…

But the Doctor had continued on talking. "Not that I mind."

Rose's head shot up in surprise, and he grinned down at her again, his eyes full of deep meaning. "Where are those chips?"

"Dunno, let's find out," Rose said cheerily, dismissing the moment with a slight frown.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a delicious meal of chips and gravy, Rose and the Doctor legged it to the nearest bus station.

Rose glanced up from the map she was studying. "Next one comes along in 2 minutes."

The Doctor just grinned at her. "Does it matter where we go?"

"Nope," Rose said simply as the Doctor took her hand once again, beaming down at her. _S'long as I'm with you,_ she mentally added.

A thought suddenly came to Rose. "I don't have a pass." But it was as if the Doctor wasn't listening. The bus came screeching to a halt as the doors opened. The Doctor held Rose back to wait for the other people to get on, and then she obediently followed him on, fretting.

To her surprise, the Doctor flipped open his psychic paper and flashed it at the bus driver. The driver looked suspiciously at it. "I didn't think they put passes in notebooks now," he said sarcastically, glaring at the Doctor and Rose.

"They don't," the Doctor replied flippantly, not missing a beat. "This is actually a wallet and I tucked it in for the time it's valid for. It's easy that way."

"Fine. Go on." The driver didn't seem utterly convinced, but he let them go.

There was one minor problem. The bus was close to packed. There was one seat on one side of the bus and another on the other one. No one was standing.

"I'll take that one – "

"Stand," the Doctor informed Rose, keeping her from going to one of the seats. Rose sighed and grasped a rung. To her surprise, the Doctor grasped the same one. He noticed she was looking at him, and gave her a wink, making her blush.

Rose glanced nervously around them and couldn't help feeling that everyone was watching them. After battling Slitheen and Daleks, it shouldn't have been so bad, but the fact just made it worse. The Doctor noticed her discomfort and nervousness and wrapped his arm comfortably around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder near his neck.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning closer to whisper into her ear.

Rose nodded stiffly, and relaxed against him when he tugged her over closer and planted a kiss on her forehead. She turned slightly and caught a pretty, well to do brunette glaring at her with envy, and she fought the urge to kiss the Doctor's cheek just to see the reaction on the woman's face. Instead she moved in closer and raised her head so that her lips were almost touching the side of his face beneath his ear and whispered, "That lady's glaring at me. Think she's jealous."

"Should she be?" The Doctor turned his head so that his lips were just tickling her ear.

"Well… if she thinks I want to share she's got it wrong," Rose murmured into his chest as his grip tightened. She almost didn't want to look up. She did. And was totally happy.

The Doctor's grin lit up his whole face as he gently lifted a hand to raise Rose's chin. "Mind if I…?"

"No."

His grin widened as it was touched with something gentle, and Rose knew he would never hurt her.

He leaned forward and Rose's smile bloomed as his lips gently met hers. She deepened it, not caring that the whole busload of people were watching, not caring that the brunette lady kept sending her poison dart looks and muttering to the lady beside her, " Lucky cow. I wish…", not caring that they were at their stop – Oh. They were at their stop.

The Doctor and Rose broke the kiss reluctantly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling into her eyes. Together they let go of the shared rung and hopped off the bus, not noticing the envious looks the whole busload kept sending the two lovers. They had eyes only for each other, and they were the most important thing in the universe at that moment.

And as they slipped from the bus, the dismal, empty winter was made whole. It was snowing, and they were never more alive.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Brilliant isn't it? well...you can decide. R&R! PLEASE!_**


End file.
